Many businesses typically need customized calendars for certain application programs, such as financial and accounting application programs. This has been previously accomplished by programming the specific type of calendar needed for a given application program directly into the application program itself, thereby leading to a proprietary calendar generator for each application program. Whenever an application program with a tightly integrated calendar requires a new type of calendar, or modifications to properties for an existing calendar, however, the calendar portion of the application program may need to be re-written for the application program. Further, the calendar for one program may not be transported to a different application program, or even an updated version of an existing application program in some cases. Consequently, techniques for improved calendar generation and management may be needed to solve these and other problems.